It is known in the field of vehicles and fuel systems, to use a filter canister (fuel vapor filter typically a fuel vapor filter) for fuel vapor exiting the fuel tank. The fuel vapor carried from the fuel system often contains an amount of fuel droplets which may have a damaging effect on the operation of the fuel vapor filter.
A wide variety of solutions has been offered to prevent the introduction of fuel droplets into the fuel vapor filter along with the fuel vapor.
One such solution is using a liquid vapor separator, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,747 directed to an apparatus for controlling discharge of fuel vapor from within a vehicle fuel tank, which apparatus includes at least a primary and auxiliary liquid separating chamber positioned above a float chamber below a valve outlet. The apparatus includes at least one baffle arranged to intercept and direct filtered fuel droplets from the vapor flow and return the liquid fuel to the fuel tank. The primary and auxiliary liquid separation chambers and associated baffle are positioned to facilitate flow of fuel vapor from the tank yet return liquid fuel to the tank
Another solution for dealing with the above problem, is in the form of expansion tanks, for example as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,398 to the applicant of the present application, which discloses a fuel expansion device for a vehicle fuel tank, the device comprising a housing formed of a first housing member and a second housing member, both made of an essentially impermeable material and being sealingly and impermeably attached to one another. At least one inlet port for fuel fluid ingress is formed in the first member and is in flow communication with the fuel tank, and an outlet port is formed in the second member connectable to a fuel fluid handling device.